The present invention is based on a power tool.
From German Patent DE 196 37 690 C2, a power tool designed as a top spindle molder with cutting depth adjustment is known, which permits relatively safe, convenient adjustment of the cutting depth, but a continuously variable manual rapid adjustment is not possible, and the grip region of the support foot, while it is of plastic and is nonslip, is nevertheless markedly less stable than a support foot of that kind of metal, such as aluminum.